Emotional Scars
by Slimshady1
Summary: A girl from our world is found by Kaioshin in his world. But there's something not quite right...**The sequel to this is coming soon!!!!**!!
1. One girl One life Two souls

TWIST

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the characters and I do not own the Lyrics to the song "I Gotta Get Through This" By Daniel Bedingfeild 

Chapter 1: Emotional Scars 

"It's not fair..." I said. Tears from my left eye flowed down over my cheek. I was sitting in a hospital bed. Tubes and things were hooked up to me and machines beeped constantly. I heard voices outside the door of my room. The sun was setting and it cast a glow throughout the room, making everything crimson. I had survived a car crash. I had survived what the others could not. I was the only one. Both my parents were dead. My two sisters and one brother were gone. Everything was gone. I had gotten away with a deep cut across my right eye and eleven fractures. I had lived. But why me? 

I was 13 years old. My mom had taken care of me okay, never spoiled me though. That was up to my grandma. But she had died a long time ago. I'd been in the hospital about a week, slowly healing. I don't heal very fast. I'd always been the odd one in my family. The one who always got picked on; the one who was constantly drawing. The one who could think about things hard enough and they would eventually happen. The one who could make herself ill by merely thinking of it. And now I was the one left to suffer and stay alive...It's not like I truly loved them. I never really knew what love was like. I mean, I cared for people but I couldn't love them. I just couldn't.

Chapter2: Now and Then 

Now I was 18 and I lived with a foster family. 

"Go to hell." I growled at my foster father. I had gotten at school again and had been suspended for a month. It doesn't matter what I did, it's not important. He was trying to give the "parental preach". The lecture that makes the parent seems all wise and great and it makes the kid feel stupid and helpless. And we have all been through that before. He got a rage in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that Jessica! You are grounded! Do you here me!!!!???" He yelled.

"Quit trying to be my father!!" I screamed. He grabbed my wrist.

"Don't talk like that to me you brat!" He hissed.

"Get your damn hand of me!" I said and yanked my arm away. I stomped away to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could and locked it. 

"And don't you come out of there!!!!!" He screamed. I clenched my fists in anger. 

"Shut up!" I yelled. I heard him smack my door with his fist and storm away. I stood there standing in the middle of my room breathing heavily, filled with hate. Seconds later I heard the front door being slammed and footsteps. I opened my blinds and watched him get in the car and drive away.

"Good! I hope he gets in a..." I didn't finish. Tears threatened to flow but I swallowed and gained control. It had been almost a six years since the accident. 

Things were worse than ever. I would say things that I never thought would come out of my mouth. I did things that I never dreamed of doing. I had not a single friend in the world. Not one single friend. Well, I never had friends but at least people used to pay attention to me once in a while. Now nobody even looked my way. It felt like the whole world was against me, and I didn't trust anyone or anything. No boys were even slightly interested in me, probably because of my scar. It ran diagonal across my right eye, severing the pupil. I could only see out of a small part of it, but the rest was as if I was blind. My other eye was fine though. I had golden brown hair and greenish brown eyes. If you looked you could see that the colors looked like the earth. My mother always used to say I was beautiful but she was a mother, she was supposed to say things like that. She said that I should wear prettier clothes to bring out my natural beauty. That's a joke, I don't dwell on material things.

Remember when I said I couldn't love? Well that sort of changed during the past five years. I remember back, oh I don't know, but it was after the accident and I was living with my foster father. I turned on the television in my bedroom and I was channel surfing for a good show. Well I came across this one cartoon. It was called DragonballZ but at the time the Cartoon Network called it DBZ20XL. It was drawn well and I admired the work and the voices. Well I wanted to find out what was going to happen next, so I kept watching it and watching it. I got hooked. I watched all of the sagas and got to know each one of the characters very well. It was almost like they were real. Even my dreams were filled with images of the characters and sometimes I even dreamed in episodes. 

One day I was sitting on my bed, watching the show and I saw a guy. He had kind of a mysterious look to him. I soon became fascinated with everything about him. He just seemed to mesmerize me. None of the other characters affected me the way he did. He wasn't shown much on the television show, which kinda got me aggravated. So I went on my trusty computer and typed in his name in the search bar. The sights I found for him were like my havens. I went to them everyday. I gazed at pictures of him, printing them out and putting them on my walls. And I remember the first time I began thinking about him in a romantic way. I denied it, and shrugged the feeling off, telling my self that he didn't exist. But the feelings still came and got stronger and it scared me. 

So I eventually took all of his pictures down, I stopped watching the show, and I only went on the Internet for school projects. And that was that. I tuned him out and soon, forgot him. And even if he had been real, I couldn't have had anything to do with him, because after all, he was the Supreme Kai.

Chapter3 The River 

I sat on my bed thinking about what had just happened. My foster father was gone for the time being. I wanted to go far away. I needed to leave. I couldn't stay here and be tortured by my own thoughts day after day. I got up and looked out my window. 

"Goodbye." I said and I came out of my bedroom and headed out the door. And just like that, I was gone. I travelled towards the mountains, since we lived close to them. I walked quickly, not slowing my pace at all. I had no intention of ever going back. Slowly night fell and it was getting very difficult to see, since I was in a forest. I kept walking. I walked and walked and walked. I didn't care where I was going. The forest was eerie but I tried not to be frightened. I came across what sounded like a river. 

By the moonlight I could tell that there was a log to get a across it. I had to cross it though, because I couldn't just stop there, I didn't even know where I was. I stepped up to the log and kicked it. It seemed sturdy enough. I reluctantly got on it and tried to cross. I slowly inched forward across. It was slimy and covered in foliage. Suddenly there was a snap. The ground felt like it was falling away from under me, and suddenly I was in the river. I couldn't swim in a current that fast and it was deep. I tried to come up for air, but when I did all the water washed over my face and filled my lungs with water. I couldn't think. Screaming voices in my head kept urging me to breathe. The current seemed to be getting faster and faster. I kept slamming into sharp rocks. Pain. All I felt was pain. All of a sudden it felt like world had turned upside down and I fell for what seemed like an eternity. I think I blacked out or something because I don't remember hitting the bottom. 

Chapter4 And I Saw Him 

Slowly eye opened my eyes. Immense pain instantly took advantage of me. I groaned and sat up. 

"Blaaaaaaauughhhhh!!" I threw up all over the front of myself. Water and bile gushed out of my mouth. My head felt like it weighed two tons. I wiped my mouth off with my damp sleeve and breathed in deeply. I was still soaked. My hair was matted to my head. It felt really disgusting. I looked around. It was still night out I was laying near the bank by the river. It looked like I was in some sort of valley or canyon. It didn't make any sense. There was no way I could have saved myself. Someone else must have. 

I searched around frantically trying to ignore the throbbing pain on the left side of my head. It seemed to come from where my scar was, except it was on a different side. There was no one around. A cold wind blew against me causing me to shiver violently. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth trying to focus on staying warm. It seemed like hours passed. I began to grow extremely tired. I crawled over to a patch of grass and lay down on it. Soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up again it was early morning and the sun had just risen over the mountains. The entire area became alive with the sounds of birds and animals. I pushed myself up slowly. My clothes were still saturated. I rang my hair out with my hands. The water made a damp puddle where I was sitting. There seemed to be no one around and I didn't have a clue as to where I was, it all seemed unfamiliar.

"Well this is just perfect." I mumbled. There were steep rocky cliffs all around. They seemed to be growing out of the ground. It looked as if this place had been filled with water a long time ago.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I whipped around. Too far away to make out whom it was a small figure stood by a giant tree. I blinked. It stayed. I had to talk to them ask them if they knew where this place was and who they were. I struggled to get up, but my legs were extremely weak. I staggered over to the figure. It didn't seem to notice me. I tried to see what it looked like. I quickened my pace. Slowly it came into view. And I could now make out who it was.

He stood there leaning on the tree; his arms folded his head down. But I could tell he wasn't asleep. I stood up straight and stared at him. There was about 100 feet between us. A breeze whipped at his white hair, ruffling his Mohawk and making his earrings clink. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes. Liquid dark eyes that seemed to drown me in there depth. He had slight smirk on his lips. It seemed like hours passed. 

"Hello Jessica." He said. His voice echoed in my mind. I just stood there staring. All the memories of him came rushing back to me. The pictures. The show. The Internet sites. My mind raced. What was he doing here? Why was he here? How could he be real? Had he rescued me? Where was I? How did he know my name? 

Chapter5 Flight

"Shin." I breathed. I didn't mean to say his name, it just sort of slipped out. He smirked at me. He almost looked...evil. It made my head spin.

"Wha...how...?"I said. I started to get dizzy and fell down to my knees. He continued to stare at me with that "look" on his face. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded after a minute. He blinked at me and grinned slightly. There was a long moment of complete silence. 

"I found you." He said quietly. I looked up at him. The smirk had disappeared and his face was expressionless.

"You found me?" I asked. He nodded, and started to walk away. I followed him.

"Did you pull me out of the river?" I persisted. He looked at me annoyed.

"That's not important. We need to find out why you were brought here." He said, in a low tone.

"What do you mean, why I was brought here? I just...got lost, and where is here exactly?" I demanded.

He stopped and looked back at me. 

"You are not in your dimension." He said it slowly as if I was stupid. "Then where am I?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just walked on.

" Okay, then..." I said. I watched him as we walked. He was really starting to tick me off with his attitude.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He remained silent. I growled obscenities under my breath. We continued walking for at least two more hours in silence. 

Suddenly he stopped and sat down. 

"What are you tired or something?" I asked. He gave me one of those expressionless stares. I rolled my eyes. 

"Soon, I will be taking you to meet some people. They-"

"Goku right?" I asked. Shin drew back in surprise. 

"You, you know him?" He asked. I shrugged.

"No, not really, I only know him, because in my world, you, are a cartoon show." I said. Might as well get that over with. Shin's eyes got really big.

"Interesting." He said, his voice showing that he was really amazed. 

"You don't even know the half of it." I smiled smugly. Shin looked like he wanted to hear more, but I just smirked and stood up. He grew more serious.

"It will take several hours to get past these mountains unless we fly." He said. He raised above the ground slightly. I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Shin...I don't know how." I muttered softly. Shin looked down at me, disappointment in his eyes. It made me feel kind of bad. I heard him sigh quietly. He stretched out his hands towards me.

"I will have to carry you." He told me. 

"No. You'll drop me." I said. He frowned.

"Don't be foolish. I won't drop you." He scolded. I glared at him but he hoisted me up in his arms, carrying me like a baby. I have to admit I was a bit embarrassed. I must have been blushing because my face felt really hot. He hovered above the ground and then _WHOOSH! _It felt like I was on a really fast roller coaster! It was really awesome, but he started to go higher. I shut my eyes and clung to him. I felt him look down at me. My damp clothes ruffled and flapped in the cold wind and it made me shiver.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a soothing voice. 

"M-my c-clothes are wet...I-I'm c-cold..." I said, trembling. Shin gave sort of a half sigh, half hum. Suddenly I felt a pulsing warm heat surround me. My clothes immediately started to dry.

"Huh?" I gasped. He sneered. Then it clicked, _"it's his ki..." _I smiled with pleasure as I got warmer. My damp hair unstuck itself from my forehead and fluttered in the wind. I glanced up at Shin. He looked straight ahead, he seemed to be caught up in his thoughts. His eyes were...so intense...so focused...A strong wind picked up. Shin held me closer to him. His body was really warm and I sighed heavily in contentment.

This was really weird. I mean, I was fricken flying with Shin! It brought back so many memories. The constant thinking about him, the chats online I had had with other people about him, the pictures, the drawings...But that was a long time ago. I didn't feel the same way about him...

"We're almost there." He said quietly. I nodded. I looked closer at him. His skin was a light purple, but it seemed, so natural on him. There wasn't a wrinkle or a single blemish on his face. He looked so young, like a 19 or 20. It was difficult to imagine that he was millions of years old. He had seen so much...His hair, actually started out a pale purple at his hairline then gradually turned a snow white. His nose looked exactly like a human nose and was the perfect size for his face; I tried not to look up his nose though. His ears were a lot like Piccolo's except for a few small differences. He actually had his ears pierced in several different places, which is kind of amusing if you think about it, but I guess he only wore the Potora earrings now. They were very beautiful. Two glowing orange orbs on short golden chains.

I guess he felt me staring at him and he looked down. I swear his cheeks turned a slight shade darker. He picked up speed and we went diving down through a cloud. A yelp escaped from my throat. Flying was cool, but he didn't have to go so damn fast! Seconds later I felt him flip up and he landed softly. He set me down gently on the grass and stood up. We were the same height. I'm just barely five-foot. He looked past me and I followed his gaze. 

Chapter6: No Trust

There, standing about one hundred yards away from us stood two tall men with golden hair. One wore a faded orange gi, and the other wore red-orange cords, a white shirt and a vest. Goku and Gohan. They're hair suddenly sparked, turned black and gravity took control. The pressure and the high temperature in the area faded abruptly. _"How is this possible?"_ I thought. _"How could this be real?!"_ I didn't have time to figure it out, because they started advancing towards us. 

"Kanichiwa Kaioshin!" Goku greeted. His voice was a bit different from the show.

"Goku-san" Shin returned. He continued to say something in Japanese. I started to worry. What the hell were they saying? I tapped Shin on the shoulder.

"Shin, I can't under stand what you guys are saying! I don't speak Japanese!" I whispered. Shin smirked and put a hand on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I felt a tingly feeling start at my shoulder and run all through my body. It felt like I had been jump-started. And suddenly I could understand them.

"This is Jessica." Shin said and nudged me forward. Goku held his hand out. I smiled worriedly and took it.

"Hi Goku." I said. He smiled. 

"So Shin, what's up?" Goku wondered, folding his arms casually. 

"I found Jessica in the wilderness. She isn't from this dimension, that is certain, but there must be a reason for her being here. People just don't pop up in different dimensions for no apparent reason." He explained. Goku nodded.

"Maybe if she had a high power level, that could mean something, but that's _not_ the case." Shin added. I frowned. It wasn't my fault I wasn't a super human! Shin seemed to have a talent for making people feel bad. Gohan spoke.

"What do you plan to do with her?" He asked Shin. Shin raised an eyebrow and looked at his feet.

"I-I actually hadn't thought of that." He admitted. Gohan smiled.

"She can stay with us." He offered. Goku nodded. I swallowed hard.

"Uh...no. I mean, you wouldn't want me taking up valuable space would you? I'll be all right by myself." I said. I did NOT want to stay with anyone. It didn't make me feel right, and I didn't trust them just yet. Shin frowned.

"You have nowhere else to stay, and I don't think you'd be safe in this environment by your self. It would be better if you stayed with them." He said. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, I used to be a Girl Scout." I reassured. Shin scowled.

"No. You're staying with them." He told me. 

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I'm not." I snapped. Goku and Gohan mentally sweat dropped.

"Yes you will."

"You can't make me!"

"Oh, Yes I can!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!!

"Oh yeah!?

"Yeah!"

"Uh...guys?" Goku interrupted.

"What!!!??" We both screamed. Goku backed away. Gohan came over to me.

"C'mon it's all right, you can have your own room." He comforted. I glowered.

"Whatever." I said and folded my arms. Shin scowled at me. I gave him my most menacing death glare. Gohan looked at his father.

"We should uh...go and get her set up Dad." He suggested. Goku smiled a happy idiot smile and agreed.

"Our house is right over there." Gohan said, and pointed to a round house. It looked like a huge que ball had been shoved in the ground. It was, okay. 

"Hey I'll go let Vegeta and Piccolo know about this." Goku said excitedly and flew off. I gulped. Gohan motioned for me to follow him and we walked slowly over to it.

"This is it." Gohan said. I looked it up and down.

"Hmmm." I said. Gohan opened the front door and went inside, I followed him. It was cozy; it was pretty much a Japanese style house, but it still looked a lot like my old one. It was two stories. A Japanese woman stood at a kitchen sink scrubbing dishes.

"Mom, this is Jessica." He said. She looked up. 

"What happened to Videl?" She demanded. Gohan's eyes got huge.

"No mom, this isn't my girl friend!" He explained. I snickered. She dried her hands off with a towel and smiled.

"Oh my! Forgive me, I'm so sorry. My name's Chichi." She apologized. I shrugged.

"No big deal." I murmured. 

"Shin-san found her in the wilderness and he says that she's from a different dimension. We don't know why she's here but she needs somewhere to stay. Could she sleep in the extra bedroom?" He asked. Chichi considered this and nodded.

"Yes. Show her up to her room Gohan." Chichi ordered.

"Yes mum." He said. I followed Gohan went up the stairs and into the last bedroom at the end of the hall. 

"You can have this room. It's not much but it's still pretty good." He said. I nodded and went down and sat on the bed. Gohan stood in the doorway.

"Well I'm going to train, if you want anything just ask." He said. I shrugged.

"I just want to be alone for awhile. I muttered. Gohan nodded, went out and shut the door behind him.

Chapter7 A Near Death 

Well this was just _peachy_. I was supposedly stuck in another dimension with television characters, Shin and I had not hit it off too well, and there was puke all over my long sleeve, and jeans and I desperately needed to take a shower. I sighed. Why didn't Shin like me? Was it because I was too fat? Or my...scar? Or...what the hell?! Just because he was real didn't change anything! He was still the Supreme Kai. I might as well forget even thinking about liking him! I threw my self face down on the bed. 

__

If only I could get through this, get through this...

I gotta get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta make it 

make it

make it through...

I'm gonna get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta take my

take my mind of you...

Days passed. The same thing happened each day. I went down occasionally to eat. I rarely left the room. I had met Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta was such an ass-hole I thought I was going to go nuts, and Piccolo kept talking to himself and that creeped me out, big time. Shin would ask me questions about things. How I got my scar. But I lied. I said I'd been born with it. I got to know Shin pretty well and he earned my trust, but I was still extremely depressed. Once in a while I would watch Goku and Gohan train sometimes. It was amazing how fast they could move, 99.9% of the time, I couldn't see them. Sometimes I went out walking when I got sad, but rarely. Every now and then I could hear Shin's thoughts. I had always been able to kind of reach out, into other people's minds and souls. I felt images of me in his mind. But I shrugged it off. He couldn't love me. There was no chance. I don't think I wanted him to anyway, it seemed wrong. But...

__

Give me just a second and I'll be all right

surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

give me till tomorrow and I'll be okay

Just another day and then I'll hold you tight...

Days turned into weeks. Sometimes at night I would feel someone in my room, looking at me, but I wouldn't move. Eventually they'd go away. I thought about my life before this had happened. It seemed like a dream now. My previous life just didn't seem real anymore...

__

When your love is falling like the rain

I close my eyes and it falls again

when will I get the chance just to say I love you...

I pretend that your already mine

then my heart ain't breaking every time

I look into your eyes...

One day I was thinking about Shin. I loved him and I couldn't tell him. I couldn't do anything because guess what, oh yeah he was the damned Supreme Kai!!!! I laid there for hours and hours, thinking about everything. 

__

If only I could get through this, 

if only I could get through this, 

if only I could get through this...

God

gotta help me get through this

Night fell and I heard a rumble outside. Thunder. Seconds later icy rain drops pelted at my window. I opened the window and looked down. My hair instantly got soaked. The ground wasn't that far down, I could easily jump. I lifted one leg out the window and hoisted my self over the pane. DMP! I hit the ground feet first. 

__

I gotta get through this 

__

I gotta get through this 

I gotta make it

make it

make it through

I said I'm gonna get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta take my 

take my mind off you 

The rain immediately saturated my clothes washing off all the crap. I started to walk out in a sort of field. I walked farther and farther. The grass waved in the strong wind. It pushed my forward, urging me to go farther. It didn't matter where I was headed. Nothing mattered now. 

__

Give me just one second and I'll be alright 

__

surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

Give me till tomorrow and I'll be okay

Just another day and then I'll hold you tight...

I didn't really care if I lived or died. Nobody did. The sky was dark but occasional flashes of lightning lit up the area. The thunder boomed in my ears. I looked back, I couldn't even see Goku's house anymore. I kept walking. I walked and walked and walked and walked... I soon grew tired of walking and lay down. I closed my eyes to keep the rain out. I wished that I could just end it all. I didn't have a family. No one loved me. What was life worth living? Shin wouldn't care. He had seen so many die, I wouldn't matter one bit. I gripped the grass in my hands. Tears streamed down my face. My body shook with sobs and shivers. I was just going to stay out here until I died. The tall grass hid me from view. No one would find me. 

__

When your love is falling like rain

I close my eyes and it falls again

When will I get the chance just to say I love you

I pretend that you're already mine

then my heart ain't breaking every time 

I look into your eyes...

The rain pounded harder, stinging my face. I didn't care. _Long_ hours passed but I continued to lie there. Suddenly I heard something moving in the grass. I didn't move. I was falling asleep.

For some reason I kept drifting off and coming back, And I couldn't hear the thunder or lightning any more, even though I saw it. It was dark and the lightning had moved on, but thunder could still be heard. A figure loomed over me. I shut my eyes tighter waiting for the pain. Instead, two hands grabbed me and lifted me up and held me close to themself. I could feel their hot breath against my neck. I had long stopped shivering and felt like going to sleep. Sleep...I felt so warm...I didn't feel the rain anymore...My body began to relax...

__

If only I could get through this, 

if only I could get through this, 

if only I could get through this...

"Jessica..." I heard a distraught voice whisper. It sounded so familiar. Who was it?...I tried to remember...who...sleep...

If only I could get through this 

__

"Wake up, please wake up!" The voice cried. So familiar...I saw lights in my mind...beautiful lights...I liked the lights...so tired...

__

God 

gotta help me get through this

I felt a face press itself against mine. Warm tears flowed down onto me...so familiar.. Shin?.... wait...Shin...that name... 

__

God 

gotta help me get through this

"Shin?" I choked out. Suddenly I was awake. Everything seemed like it rushed at me. The rain. The field. Shin. Everything. My skin felt it had a million needles poking into it. I was so cold! Shin gasped.

"Jessica! Y-your a-alive!" He whispered. 

__

If only I could get through this

"Shin it's okay. Don't be scared. I'm all right." I said. I was dazed... I wrapped my arms around his neck. His body was shaking uncontrollably. 

__

God

gotta help me get through this

"I thought you were gone..." He said. 

__

If only I could get through this.....

"...I'm not going anywhere..." 

Chapter8 A Heated Discussion 

When I woke up I was back in my bed. It was morning. I sat up slowly. I suddenly remembered. Had it been all a dream? Had I really almost...died? Did Shin bring me back? Did I say what I thought I said??? I looked around. I propped myself up on my elbows. I heard sounds in the house. Voices. It had stopped raining outside. My clothes were lying on the floor and I was in my underwear. Shin. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, sound asleep. So it hadn't been a dream. Suddenly I coughed. Shin suddenly came awake. He looked straight at me and got up.

"That was a really stupid thing to do Jessica." he growled. I gulped. 

"I'm so s-sorry...I didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think, you barely made it. I had to heal you. A few minutes more and you would have been dead." He said, and turned to look out the window. 

"Shin, I-"

"Stop. Just stop okay. Do you know how _close _you came to dying?" He cut me off again. "That was an incredibly selfish act."

"You don't care." I muttered.

"How would you know if I cared or not!" He yelled. "I..." He didn't finish. He sighed. I sat up.

"The hell you care! How could you! You don't even know what I've been _through_!" I hissed. I was starting to get angry now. I had always had a horrible temper; the slightest thing would just really piss me off.

"Oh don't I!?" He argued. "I know Jessica! It wasn't that hard to see!"

"Get out Shin." I snarled.

"You selfish brat! I should have just left you in the river!" He screamed. 

"Yeah, I wish you had!" I retorted. I started crying again. I could see rage and sadness building up inside him.

"If you cared about other people maybe you would have thought about what other people were going through! You don't care about anyone else around you, but yourself!"

"That's not true!" I argued. 

"Yes it is! You haven't considered anyone else's feelings here! And you especially haven't considered _mine_!"

"Your feelings? What are you talking about, you wouldn't care if I lived or died!"

"You...! I... Argh!! You're right!!!! I don't!!!!" He screamed and teleported away. 

"FINE!!!!" I yelled after him. I hated him. Why was this happening to me!? It wasn't my fault I was suddenly flung into a world where a cartoon show had become my reality and I loved a man I couldn't love! Shin...How could he have feelings for me? He was the Supreme Kai. And I didn't want to love him, but I did anyway! It was like...horrible! But...I guess I had been a bit selfish. I was only thinking of my feelings all the time I guess I hadn't seen his. I wished there were someway I could make it up to him. I had to go talk to him. But first I had to take a bath.

Chapter9 A Bath

I waited for my self to wake up a bit, and then I went downstairs to find the usual seen. Goku and Gohan looking like vacuum cleaners, sucking up all the food in the house. Chichi stood at the stove cooking more teriyaki chicken and rice for them. I suddenly realised, I was starving, but bathing was essential and I had to do that first or I was going to go crazy.

"Chichi-san, may I take shower?" I asked. She turned around. 

"Yes, of course you may. When you're done I will have some clothing set out for you. The towels are in the linen closet." She informed. Obviously she was oblivious to the previous happenings of last night. I was glad. 

I walked down the hall, grabbed some towels from the linen closet, and headed into the bathroom. It was nice, not fantastic or anything but hey, I was here to get clean, not look at a bathroom. I set my towels up and got undressed. I looked close in the mirror at my scar. I always do, just a habit of mine. My right pupil was a greyish blue and was clouded; you could see a slight split in the middle. My eyebrow had been cut into too, so now it looked like I had gone tweezers crazy. 

I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm and jumped in. Oh...so good, so good. I grabbed some shampoo and lathered my hair, digging the pads of my fingers into my scalp and scrubbing vigorously. It felt so good to me I let out a giggle and rinsed. The water was brown. I washed my hair at least five times before I started my body. Then I searched for the conditioner, my hair gets really tangled and I can't comb it out if I don't have conditioner.

" Ah ha!" I grabbed the bottle and poured some into my hands. As I combed it through my hair, I wondered how I was going to face Shin. I didn't even know where he was. What was I going to say? 

'Shin I'm sorry?' No, that wasn't sincere enough. I had to prove it to him, somehow. But I didn't know what else to do! I rinsed my hair out until it was nice and silky and stepped out of the shower. Steam had filled the room and fogged the mirror. I wiped it off with the side of my hand and looked. My skin, it wasn't brown anymore! I was clean! It was warm in the bathroom so I started right away on drying myself off. Too bad there wasn't a razor to shave my legs with. I didn't see one. Oh well, I had pants. I wrapped the towel around my self and started combing my hair out. At least the conditioner had worked. I was thin. Too thin, some said. My mother had always urged me to eat more, but I thought I was fat and developed an eating disorder. But that was a while ago, I was better now. I looked around for the hair dryer and started drying my hair. It turned from a dark brown to a golden honey color. My hairs pretty thin and shiny. It seems to be the only part about me that I like. Shin had never seen me clean before. Keeping the towel wrapped around me I opened the door, ran out of the hall and bolted up the stairs to my room. Fortunately some clothes were waiting for me. They were mine, but they'd been cleaned. Yes! The puke was off my shirt! I quickly got dressed and put them on. I had to go find Shin now. I walked out of my room, closing the door softly behind me and headed downstairs. 

Chapter10 An Apology 

Chichi was reading a magazine.

"Did you have a nice bath? Was the water warm for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it felt good. The water was fine."

"That's good." She smiled. I nodded and walked out the back door, outside. Shin, I didn't see him anywhere. Goku and Gohan were sparring again.

"Hey Goku-san, have you seen Kaio Shin!?" I yelled. Goku motioned for time out.

"No, I haven't seen him in a while." He said.

"Oh." I muttered. I hoped he didn't go back to his planet. Oh man that would be awful! Goku and Gohan went back at it. I ran into the woods, hopping over fallen logs and ducking under branches.

"Shin! Shin! I need to talk to you! Shin?!" I called. No answer. I could usually sense him, not that I a saiyan or anything, but I can always tell if he's near. I slowed down to a walk. A strange bird chirped. The woods got denser and light was getting scarce. I could hear water in the distance so I followed it. 

It took me about an hour to find the source. 

And there he was.

It was a beautiful area; big leafy trees surrounded a waterfall that poured into a pool of water. The light reflected of the plants causing everything to glow greenish yellow. Beautiful tropical flowers hung from branches. Bright red petals covered some areas of the ground. Shin sat on a boulder gazing into the water. He looked so sad. My heart felt like it was being ripped out and squeezed. I walked over to him.

"Shin." I said. He didn't look up. In the water you could see my reflection beside his. He scowled.

"What do you want." He snapped. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for only caring about myself...and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm just...really sorry." I told him quietly. He didn't move.

"I'm not forgiving you that easily ." He said. I shut my eyes and groaned.

"What else do want me to do?" I asked. He looked up. 

"Nothing. I don't want you to do anything, except leave me alone." He said seriously. I bit my lip. Obviously my attempt hadn't worked. I smiled, there was only one thing left to do.

"Awwww does Shinny need a wuvin?" I asked. My family calls hugs loves or, wuvs, in baby talk. I bent forward and wrapped my arms around him. I hadn't hugged someone in a long time, the sensation was strange. A smile was creeping slowly onto his face.

"Stop it." He said, grinning. I just hugged him tighter and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...Do you forgive me?" I asked, putting out a fake pouty lip. He rolled his eyes. 

"No." He said shaking his head slightly. I let go of him.

Chapter11 SPLASH!!

"Why not?" I demanded. He smiled. 

"Because...You have to pay!" He said. Before I could react he shoved me from behind and in to the water. _SPLOOSH!! _I came up sputtering. It was about twelve feet deep so I had to swim.

"Huff! Huff!" I wiped my hair back out of my face. "You jerk! I _just _took a shower!!" I screamed. My clothes were, once again, soaking wet. He laughed hysterically. Ooh! He was going to pay dearly for this! I grinned evilly took my hand and splashed water all over his dry clothes.

"Aaagh! Hey! Now I'm all wet!!!" he yelled angrily.

"No!!! Really?!" I gasped sarcastically. I batted my eyelashes and my jaw hung open in fake shock.

"I'm going to get you back for that Jessica!" He growled. I laughed.

"By doing what?! I'm already soaking wet!" I pointed out. He frowned. He didn't know.

"Well I know what I'm gonna do!" I said. He raised an eyebrow. I smiled and grabbed his foot.

"Ack!" He screamed. I yanked on his foot has hard as I possibly could. SPLASH!!!!! And in he went. He immediately came up gasping for air and screaming like a lunatic. His hair drooped down to one side. He shook his head back and forth, making water spray everywhere. 

"Hahaa! I got you!! Hahahaa!!!!!" I laughed. He looked down at himself.

"My clothes!!" He cried. I smiled. 

"So what? You got my CLEAN clothes all wet too! Just take off your coat and shirt." I suggested. He grimaced down at himself. 

"Ugh! Fine." He grumbled. Uh...I didn't really think he'd do what I said! He unbuttoned his coat and threw it on the bank, then did the same with his shirt. Oh...kay.... This was...Well I didn't really have a word for it. He looked just like a regular guy except purple. Weird. He wasn't muscular like Vegeta, he was more lean, and toned. He still had muscles, but he had a softer look to him. I gazed at him in awe. He was incredibly handsome for a purple guy.

"Hey, Shin, how long can you hold your breath?" I asked.

"Longer than you." He retorted.

"Oh really? I don't know, I can hold my breath for a pretty long time." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked. 

"Yes, I suppose it is." I replied. "You can go first. I'll time you."

"Fine. Don't count slowly. Normal." he warned. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I don't cheat." I reassured. He took a huge deep breath and went under. I started counting. 

10 minutes passed. I finally tapped Shin on the head. He didn't move.

"Huh?" I wiggled him. He floated up; it didn't look like he was breathing.

"Shin! Oh my God!" I cried. Suddenly his eyes popped open and plunged me under water. He held me under there for a pretty long time. He was so strong it didn't matter how hard I struggled. Finally he let go and I came up gasping for air. I growled and hit him.

"You know, I DO have to breathe!!!" I screamed. He snickered.

"Sorry." He apologized. I shook my head.

"Sorry, that's not good enough." I said and tackled him. He tried to get away and it was very hard to catch him because well, he's almost as strong as Goku that's why. I stopped chasing him and rubbed the water out of my eyes and off my face.

"Watch this." I said. I walked onto the bank, jumped on the rock and stood there. He folded his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"You've never seen anyone do a cannon ball? Oh my gosh, you need to get out more." I scoffed. I bent my legs, leaped into the air, curled my self in a ball and plunged in the water, making a huge splash. Shin laughed.

"Nice." He commented. I shook my hair. 

"Thankyou." I said. "It's fun you should try it." He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to." He yielded. I groaned loudly.

"Oh, Shin your no fun!" I said. "Loosen up! Just because you're the Supreme Kai doesn't mean you can't have fun! I mean, come on, I know King Kai does cool stuff. He even has a car!" 

"So what? I do too." He informed. I gaped.

"You have a car?! No way!! What is it?" I inquired.

"Jaguar. Custom made." He boasted. I squealed.

"How cool is that!? The SK has a CAR!!!" I screamed to myself. "Wait. Why was it custom made? Is wittle Shinny to tiny to weach da peddles??" I jeered. He splashed water at me.

"Look who's talking shortie!" He laughed. I stuck my bottom lip out.

"Okay, that's it." I said and dove on him, since I was only a foot away from him it was easy. He wasn't struggling much, probably because he was still laughing his fine ass off when he went under water. 

"Cough!!! Cough!" He, well yeah, he coughed. He got up and went back over to the rock and lay down on it. 

"Hey, where are you going?" I pouted. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm drying off. He said simply. I shrugged.

"Good idea. I'm tired." I yawned.

"Wimp." He snorted.

"Loser." I shot back.

"Dork."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Stupid head."

"Dog."

"Purple short guy with pointy ears." I laughed. He winced.

"Ouch." He snickered. "Don't you like me?" He asked.

"No I like you, I was just joking about all those things." I apologized. 

"You were? Oh, well I wasn't." He teased. I growled and lay my head on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm sun bathing." I replied.

"You're lying on my stomach."

"Well, you're laying on my rock."

"Who said it was your rock?" 

"I did. And I'm not moving."

"Well, neither am I"

"Good."

"Good." He finished. 

Chaptr12 A Single Kiss 

It was weird. Sometimes Shin can be really serious and uptight but other times he can be so cool and laid back. Like a teenager. It gets me in a better mood too. We lay there for about an hour enjoying the sun. Just listening to the rush of the waterfall practically put me to sleep. I couldn't believe I had tried to kill myself last night. What in the hell was going through my head!? Had I gone insane? I would have missed all this...these had to be the best moments in my entire life.

"Jessica?" Shin interrupted. 

"What?" I sighed sleepily. He sat up, moved my head to the rock and looked down at me. He took a deep breath and paused. 

"I love you." He said. My eyes shot open. I turned my head towards him.

"You do?" I asked. I wasn't sure what he meant. Did he love me as a friend, or...more? I know I liked him more than a friend. I loved him, in fact, something that never happened for me before. He nodded slowly. Suddenly it seemed like the whole world had gone in slow motion. The sounds of the waterfall rushed in my hears like music, the birds songs seemed to come together into almost a deliberate melody. Slowly Shin blinked once, closed his eyes, bent down and kissed me. His lips were so warm. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose, smelling the scents of the earth, the sweet fragrance of the flowers, it seemed like a dream. Emotions sprang loose inside of me, practically overpowering me. I kissed him back passionately. 

"I...love you too." I whispered and embraced him. His skin was like babies. Softer than silk. He wrapped his arms around me too and rubbed my back. He was leaning on me, but he wasn't heavy, not at hall. Shin kissed my neck. Suddenly he sat up and looked around. His eyes were filled with fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet. 

I sense...evil. Something's not right. I grabbed my head. That voice, Shin's voice, it was inside my mind! It was like felt it more than heard it. Shin's eyes told me that it was all right. (It was more like a feeling you got, rather than words, but to tell the story I'll have to put it into words.)

It's telepathy. You can do it too. I felt you do it before. He said again. I cocked my head. But how? How could I?

Easy. Just think what you want to say. He responded. My eyes opened wide. He could read my thoughts!?

Of course I can. Now calm down. There's something out there. All around us in fact. I've never felt anything like it. He said. I bit my lip.

How come I can't feel it? I asked. 

Reach out with your mind. Feel your surroundings, feel the energy around you. Feel different than usual? I closed my eyes. I concentrated on the energy that was surrounding me. Holy...what the hell?!

Yeah I feel it. What is it?! I demanded. Shin looked around.

I'm not certain Gohan and Goku should sense it too. I think we need to go back. Put your hand on my shoulder. He instructed. I did as he was told. Suddenly I felt like I was falling, but then I was instantly standing outside next to Shin, Goku, and Gohan. 

"Shin, why don't you have your shirt on?" Gohan asked.

Everyone, be silent! Keep your ki down! Don't move! Shin ordered. Gohan, Goten and Goku nodded slightly.

It's evil. Goku's voice echoed in my mind. But I can't tell how strong it is. I could feel dread rising in me. Nobody knew what it was. I was scared stiff. I could feel it. It seemed to be coming closer, but it was like coming from every direction. Suddenly I flipped around. Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo landed. 

Shut up! Shin command. Gohan snickered. Shin glared at him. Gohan went immediately silent.

What the heck's going on?! Vegeta demanded to know. 

We don't know yet. I said. Vegeta fumed.

What is that puny brat doing here!? Shin hissed at him. 

Shut it Vegeta! He screamed. Vegeta just folded his arms angrily. We waited. I felt, and I know the others could feel it to, like something was coming, like a bubble that was just about to pop, but the tension was almost too much to bear. I felt like I could scream, but I forced my self to be quiet. 

Chapter13 EVIL....

Suddenly it was like someone at taken a knife and ripped open the atmosphere. A hole started, and got wider and wider. A white light shone through. It was happening incredibly far away so we could just make out what was going on. Everything was silent as it happened. Suddenly there was what sounded like a far off explosion. Then everything went silent again.

" GET DOWN!!!!!" Goku screamed, breaking the silence and not bothering to do telepathy, but I guess nobody really cared anymore. Everybody flopped down on the ground, facing away from whatever it was that just happened and covered there faces with there crossed arms. Shin leapt in front of me, shielding me from "it." I did as I saw the others do and shut my eyes tight.

It came like a wave. Sweeping everything in its path, making the once hilly and mountainous landscape, totally flat. Trees and plants. houses, rocks and boulders, debris, everything came rushing towards us. I think I screamed, but it was so loud, my voice was carried away. It took about five minutes for everything to pass. Shin held me tightly, clinging to me. I started to get up.

"Don't move!" He hissed. I winced and shut my eyes again. Once more, a wave of hot energy came rushing at a blinding speed towards us. This one was much stronger than the last. So strong in fact, I started to skid away, but shin dug his fingers in the ground and pulled me towards him again. Dirt and earth covered us. I couldn't breath, and I could barely think. Then everything was still. I pushed my self up slowly, shaking the dirt off me. I jumped up. Adrenaline flowed through my system, my heart pounded in my chest. I looked around frantically.

"Shin?! Where are you!!?" I screamed. Suddenly he popped up. He had a deep cut across his chest. Dark purple blood seeped from it.

"Oh Shin! Are you all right!?" I gasped. He winced and nodded. The others came up to. The sky had turned pitch black, but from where the explosion came from there was a light, and it made it so we could see. 

"I'm not waiting here any longer!" Vegeta growled and flew off towards it. 

"Vegeta WAIT!!!" Shin cried. But Vegeta was gone, out of sight in an instant. Shin screamed something that I will not mention, after him. I never would have imagined something like that coming out of his mouth. (Use your imagination people.) Shin gritted his teeth and let out a snarl.

"Should we follow him?" Goku asked. Shin looked down; I could see a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face.

"There's nothing else to do. Standing here is doing us no good." He growled. Suddenly the pressure and temperature in the area changed dramatically. I looked over at Goku, Gohan and Trunks. Sparks flew off their bodies, and then in a burst it looked like they were all on fire, like they were engulfed in flames. Their hair looked like fire itself, waving and almost flickering. There eyes glowed brightly, a greenish emerald color. In some ways it was beautiful but scary too. I had seen it before, many times in the daylight, but this time seemed different. More important. Something. Shin turned to me.

"It's not safe here. Gohan, take her away from here!" Shin ordered. Gohan nodded.

"No! Shin! Please, no! I can't just leave! I'll be all right!" I begged.

"You have no idea-" Shin started, but Goku cut him off.

"Shin, I know that you don't want her hurt but there's something about her...she'll be fine. I can tell." He reassured. Shin closed his eyes.

"Fine. If anything happens..." He didn't continue. "Come on." He said. He powered up his body to. White light surrounded him, and he flew off faster than I'd ever seen him go. Goku ran over to me, picked me up and zoomed off. I had never been flying with Goku, but let me tell you, this was so incredibly fast, everything was just a blur, and we were just a blur. I couldn't tell one thing from another. So fast. The light in the distance got bigger as we got closer. In seconds we were standing right in front of the scariest thing I have ever witnessed. If you've seen a movie and you thought you were scared, try multiplying that by like, a million. I could barely keep from screaming my head off. Goku put me down gently and I fell to the ground covering my eyes. 

Before us was a black figure. You couldn't really tell how big or small it was, it was just, there. Coming of its body was what looked like black fire. It's eyes glowed a dark black, don't ask me how they glowed, they just did. It hovered there in the bright light, motionless except for the energy coming of its body. It had a human form; it had hair almost like Goku's when he turned super saiyan except black. Vegeta stood there looking at it. I could see the terror in his eyes. Something I had never seen before in him. He was super saiyan now too. What was it?

((((You will see)))

"What?!" Vegeta choked. This was different. It was deeper than telepathy. It seemed to practically over take me. You felt it inside of you. The answer was there, but it didn't come in words, deep feelings. I started shaking. On television I had seen Vegeta, Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu...this was far worse than all of them put together and much more. 

"What do you think it wants?" Gohan whispered. Shin looked at him like he was stupid.

(((I am going to destroy you all. Starting with you fags)))) It pointed at Trunks and Goten, who stood side by side each other.

I gasped. Suddenly its hands lit up and an electric bolt shot out at them. They screamed as they were electricuted. I covered my eyes.

"NOOOO!!!!!!! STOP!" Vegeta roared. I could see tears brimming on his eyes.

(((I will give no mercy to any of you!)))) It cackled.

This thing, this thing could read my thoughts. It could read everyone's, I just knew it could, like I sensed it. There was no hiding anything from it. And we had to beat it. But how do you destroy pure evil?

((((You can't)))) It answered. Goku stepped forward. 

"We will destroy you, you can't win!" He yelled at it. He powered up more. 

(((Stupid saiyan)))) Suddenly Goku was stuck in mid air. He lost his super saiyan power immediately.

"Agh!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Something.......

"Oh my God!!!!!!" I screamed. Goku's back seemed to me bulging. Goku let out a scream that was so filled with agony and pain, I started to cry. Goku couldn't even blink, that was how powerful this thing was. But he could scream, and I think "it" wanted that. It wanted us to hear screams of someone else's pain. Whatever was happening to him got worse. 

Out of his back he suddenly exploded. I kid you not. Blood and entrails gushed everywhere. Goku was still up in the air, screaming, screaming so loud.... 

((((I'll let you suffer)))) It directed towards Goku. Goku just continued screaming. He was going to live. How horrible. If something could do that to Goku, then we didn't have any inkling of a chance here. It was over, just as soon as it had begun. I looked over at Shin. I could see his tears running down his face as he tried not to look at the seen before us. 

((((Now you))) It directed towards Vegeta. Vegeta backed away. Fear had overtaken him. 

"No." He choked. "Please...." He whispered. I sobbed harder. If Vegeta was begging for mercy....

Vegeta was suddenly thrown back onto the ground. 

(((May a thousand flesh eater's rot you're body)))) It said. I shook my head. No, no. No. No!!! 

Vegeta suddenly started to choke. His eyes rolled back in his head. Blood flowed from his eyes like tears.

Out of his mouth came thousands upon thousands of tiny black insects. It looked like something I had once seen on the mummy, only this was real... His body shook and vibrated. He screamed. Blood spurted out of his mouth...I covered my eyes. Why, why this horrible slaughter?! What had anyone done to deserve something like this!!!??? Now the air was filled with a horrible smell. Such a putrid odour. Rotting flesh. I screamed and buried my face in my hands. Gohan fell to his knees. He was sobbing loudly. 

((((Silence)))) The thing growled. Goahn sniffed up his tears and gulped. I couldn't control my tears.

(((I grow tired of this. I will end this now)))) It pointed its hand at Piccolo. 

"No STOP!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!" Gohan begged. "DON'T!!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!!"

**__**

BOOOOOM!!!! An incredibly huge explosion came out of its fingertips. Piccolo was immediately disintegrated. Just before it reached him I saw the look of shock, and horror on his face. I choked. It was over, just like that. At least he didn't have to suffer like Vegeta and Goku...

"PICCOLO!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.

(((((You))))) It said simply. Suddenly it's eyes started to glow red. Gohan froze.

"Gohan no!" I gasped. But Gohan couldn't move. Suddenly it seemed like he had turned into a statue. I could smell smoke...His body suddenly burst into flame. I could see his flesh slowly turn black, and peel of his body and turn into dust like when newspaper gets burnt. 

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!ARRRRGGGHHHRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr........" Gohan's shrieks rang in my ears. I knew I was never going to forget that horrible scream. His body turned to a black powder, which was then blown away by the wind that came off "it".

"Please stop this!!!!!" I yelled at it. It started laughing. We could all hear it. It was the darkest most insane, mad laugh I had ever heard. 

((((Silly girl...you can't do anything to help you're friends...too bad...)))) It jeered. It's laughing continued even as it said that. It hadn't moved from it's spot. I stepped forward.

"You will stop this now!!!!!! I have had enough of this!!!!!! What the @#$% are you!!?" I screamed. Shin looked wide eyed at me.

((((I'm not sure if you want to know)))) It replied. It spread out its arms and the light around it disappeared. It was no longer a black figure...Holy.....I froze. I was in dead shock. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. Just one thing echoed in my mind.

__

"It's me......It's me......It's me.......It's me......." She floated in front of me. Her hair drifted down since she had significantly lowered her power for the moment. She was the same size as me. She wore the same clothes as me, except they were black. She had bare feet and no earrings though. Every feature was the same as mine, down to my scar, but it was on her left eye. I suddenly remembered...the throbbing pain on the left side of my head that hadn't left me alone since I got here...

"You're me..." I breathed. Her eyes turned into slits as she smiled evilly. 

"And I'm you." She hissed. I stepped back.

"N-no, no you're not me. No. Y-you can't be me." I stuttered. 

"Oh, but I am, _Jessica_." She spat my name mockingly.

"Your evil...I'm not evil." I pointed out.

"But you used to be. Don't you remember? Before you came to this little place?" She asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Yes you do. Tell them. Vegeta and Goku are still alive. They'll listen..." She jeered. Shin looked at me with troubled eyes.

" I..." I began. "I...was evil. I'll admit that...I would constantly make other people's lives a living hell...if I thought about things, bad things, hard enough they would happen...I would make myself sick...Yes, I hated everyone, especially myself.... 

"And do you remember what you did?" She persisted. 

"And yes...I...I...I confess!! I caused the accident!!! I caused it!!!! All of it!! I hated them! I hated everyone!! I made the car crash happen!!!! It was my fault! It was all my fault!!! And I would have killed myself too if I could have, but I never could!!!!" I cried. Tears ran down my face. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..." I sobbed. Shin looked at me, horrified.

"You did it!! You killed them!!!" She yelled. "And you made me what I am today!!" 

"No! I-"

"Don't lie!!!!!!! Jessica! It's all your fault! You killed Piccolo! You destroyed Vegeta and Goku!!!"

"No please! I didn't mean to!" I pleaded.

"It's too late now! There gone, because of you!!!!" She accused. 

"But I'm not like that now!!!" I protested. "How could I be!?"

"No! You still are! We split when you came into this world!! You promised yourself you would never love! But you did, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!!!!" She screamed at me. 

"But I love him! You can't take that away!" I begged.

"Yes! Yes, I can! I came to destroy you...and believe me, I will." She hissed. "But first I'll start with the reason for it!" She said. She walked towards Shin slowly and deliberately. 

"Stop! Leave him alone!!!!" I ordered. She ignored me and grabbed the front of Shin's shirt and forced him to look into her eyes. I drew back in shock. Shin suddenly went limp and fell to the ground.

"Noooo!!!! Shin!!! God no!!!!" I screamed. I ran over to him and lifted him up in my arms. He didn't breath. His eyes were open so I closed them with my finger.

"Please. Don't die. No...Don't leave me..." I whispered. A tear ran off my cheek onto his eye, so it looked like he was crying. He was dead. I could feel it. Motionless, cold, empty. I nuzzled my face against his. An icy wind blew against my back, ruffling my hair and his. (I can no longer tell this story)

She gave him a long heart felt kiss and slowly stood up to face her evil double. Her hair blew sideways and her tears blew away in the wind. Her face abruptly changed from sadness to an insane anger. If looks could kill. Her eyes seemed to light up...no, they were lighting up. In fact it wasn't just her eyes, but her entire body seemed to be covered in a white glow. She didn't seem to notice. The glow grew to cover her body and slowly lift her up. Her eyes glowed intense and the aura surrounding her body gave off a hot wind.

"I started this. And I'm going to end it." She said. It was almost like she had accepted her new power...but maybe it wasn't a new power at all. 

"**_RrrrrruuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" An incredible scream erupted from her. Not just from her vocal cords but it was as if it was coming from all around...

Jessica Elizabeth Bailey's body was found at the bottom of 

Chinook River three days from when she last disappeared. 

It has been confirmed that she died from drowning. Funeral 

date has not yet been decided. -08/17/03

__

If only I could get through this, get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta make it

make it

make it through

I'm gonna get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta take my 

take my mind of you

Give just a second and I'll be alright

Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

Give me till tomorrow and I'll be okay

Just another day until I hold you tight

When your love is falling like the rain

I close my eyes and it falls again

When will I get the chance just to say I love you....

I pretend that you're already mine

then my heart ain't breaking every time

I look into your eyes...

If only I could get throguh this

If only I could get through this

If only I could get through this

God

Gotta help me get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta get through thsi

I gotta make it

make it

make it through

Said I'm gonna get through this

I gotta get through this

I gotta take my mind 

take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be alright

Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

Give till tomorrow and I'll be okay

Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is falling like the rain

I close my eyes and it falls again

When will I get the chance just to say I love you...

I pretend that you're already mine

Then my heart ain't breaking every time 

I look into you're eyes...

If only I could get through this

If only I could get through this

If only I could get through this

God 

Gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this

God

Gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through thsi

God

Gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this

__


	2. A New Beggining

I had been thrust into emptiness. It seemed like centuries had passed. Although, time didn't seem to exist. It could have only been seconds, but it seemed to drag...and then sort of speed up...no... I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was in a blackness. There was no light. It was like when you close your eyes as tight as you can in a pitch black room, and you see colors and illusions of lights in your minds eye. It was all around me. I couldn't feel my fingers, toes, anything. It was as if my body wasn't there. It was like I didn't exist. I could still think, but even that seemed...different, like I was just a thought. I didn't really know what or who I was...I saw and felt nothing. I was an emotion, just a bunch of emotions. Sadness. Anger. Hopelessness. I tried to speak but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't, for I didn't have a throat. I didn't even seem to think in words. Just feelings surrounded me, pulsed through me. Images flashed through my mind. A girl. A girl with golden brown hair, and the most beautiful face...the scar. A reddish brown scar ran across her right eye, making the pupil dilated and clouded...Jessica. That word echoed in my mind. I blinked. Blinked!? I could feel a incredible tingling sensation ran through me. Slowly, so slowly, I started to feel myself again. My fingers were numb. My entire body was numb. _Me..._I felt a gust of wind. Sand. Heat. Light. It all came back to me.

I sat on the dirt looking down at the dirt. A single tear ran off my cheek and dropped onto the dust, immediately evaporating. A light wind blew through the area, causing the sand to blow and cover my black boots in a brown powder. 

She was gone.

Just like that, she was gone. Never to be seen again. Dead. Not even her body had been left. Goku and Vegeta lay a few yards away from me. Blood soaked the ground under Goku's body. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched tightly. Occasionally a sob would escape his throat, and red tears would trickle down over his face. Vegeta had chunks of flesh missing off of his body. It was a horrible sight. His eyes were still rolled back in his head, but they were so bloodshot they were dark red instead of white. Blood was all over the place, on some places it had crusted over. What was left of his body shook, like he was shivering, but really, it was just his nerves. He was nearly dead. I glanced over and winced. 

"Vegeta..." I whispered. I crawled over on my knees and looked down at him. It was worse than I could have imagined. With shaking hands I picked up Vegeta's bloody body. 

"I'll be back for you Goku." I said and teleported to Capsule Corp.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh, my GOD!!!!!" Bulma kept saying over and over. She was in a state of shock. She gazed blankly at the rejuvenation tank which held her husband. A machine beeped. The process had started. Slowly water filled the tank. Vegeta's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. It snapped Bulma out of her trance. She groaned and ran out of the room, and slammed the door. I sighed. I hoped Vegeta would be alright. I teleported back to Goku. 

"Goku!" I said. Goku just groaned. "It's going to be okay, I am taking you to Capsule Corp." I informed. I then did the same deal with Goku, except this time Chichi was going absolutely hysterical.

"What happened!!!! Who did this to my Goku!!!" She demanded. I sighed.

"It was Jess-"

"It was that horrible nasty girl you were with WASN'T IT!?" She screamed. I drew back in shock. I grew angry.

"She was NOT horrible!!!!" I yelled. Chichi growled.

"Shut up you little purple FREAK!!! My husband almost DIED!!!!"

"That doesn't give you the right to say that about Jessica, you hardly knew her!!!" I hissed.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please!!! She was living in my house! There was something not right about her Shin-sama! Something was off balance!"

"She...she went through a lot as a child, you have to understand!"

" That's not what I'm talking about! I mean mentally," Chichi tapped her skull. "there was something wrong." She said. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back my anger. 

"I loved her. Do not talk about her like that, woman." I growled. Chichi turned on her heel and stalked off. I folded my arms and glared after her. _"I don't care what she says to me. Jessica may have been troubled but, she was so beautiful...I loved her..."_ I shook my head back and forth. I didn't want to forget her but, at the same time I didn't want to remember her death. I just didn't want to think about it. I had to go home.

News. News. News. Scooby Doo. News. Teletubies, Sponge Bob. I turned off the television and threw the remote on the couch. I was still mourning over Jessica. Nothing would ever be the same, and I was angry at myself for letting it happen. For letting myself, in the first place, fall in love with her. I pounded his fist on the arm of the couch. I was never going to get over it.

A mist formed over the waterfall, making the air moist and a rainbow visible. I looked down at my rippling reflection in the crystal clear water, as I stood by it. It had been 10 years since she had died. So many things had happened since then, no battles fought, but changes. I often visited Goku and his friends since I had little else to do. With the dragonballs we had wished back Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. Everybody had gone on with their lives as if nothing had happened. It angered me. How could they do that? True they had never really gotten to know her the way I had, but still. Everything reminded me of her. The water reminded me of her crystal clear fluid eyes. The sun reminded me of her golden hair, that seemed to catch the sunlight, and keep it there so that she was always glowing. But most of all, the rain. Sad, serious, cold and refreshing at the same time. That was her. She had such a sadness to her, always serious, sure she could take a joke, but...Her aura was cold. The first time I met her, she had a coldness surrounding her, it seemed to ward people off, telling them that she wanted to be alone. But she made me feel good when I was around her, not happy, but good. Comforted. Loved. I had never seen her happy before until the day I was with her by the spring. That moment, still fresh in my mind, had seemed to last for eternity. If I thought hard enough I could still feel her warm lips against mine, her gentle embrace, her warmth, and I could still smell her hair. Tropical. That's how she had smelled. My mind went back to the first night I found her...... 

I had flying over to meet Goku, just to talk and things, and I saw what looked like a white shirt in the water. It was getting pounded by the water fall. I was curious so I went down to see. I gasped. It was a person! I quickly dove under the water and pulled the person up onto the bank. To my surprise it was a young woman! There were no signs of life but I still for some reason, hoped. I laid her down on her side and placed my hands on her body. Energy flowed from me into her. With luck that could keep her alive. I looked over her. She was dressed...um, how should I put this...seductively. I rolled my eyes. Her shirt, which had long sleeves, showed her midriff and her jeans were, uh...lower than necessary. It was a thing that Vegeta's daughter called, "the latest fashion". Now, I don't go around gawking at girls and comparing them or anything but I must say, she was more beautiful than any woman I'd ever seen. I didn't know where she had come from and I wanted to, so I placed a hand on her head and read her mind. 

Images of people flashed. Different people. An older woman who held her in her arms, then other little children. When you connect with a persons mind, you share their feelings, so when I saw the woman and children, feelings of joy flowed through me. It had actually made me grin. There wasn't only joy there though, also a certain darkness that seemed to loom. Then all of the sudden it was a car. People screaming. Loud horrible sounds. Blood. Hideous images. My had eyes started to fill with tears. Then it changed. A white room. Pain. Sadness. Anger. Hate. Then, something else made me shiver with fear. A threatening iciness. I felt it. Now the room was dark. Ripping tubes from her arms. Out of the room. Window. Looking down at the ground, far, far below. One foot out. Men. Pulling her back. Screaming and struggling. Pain again. Broken glass. Darkness. I winced in pain and anger. It changed again. Bearded man. Blonde older women. A house. Rage. Water. 

I opened my eyes and looked down my the reflection again. 

Jessica.

I saw her with me. 

"Jessica?" I whispered. 

I could see her...through her, no...

she seemed to be with the wind, part of the earth, part of me...

she was all over, just herself...

her energy...

but then I could see her sparkly eyes in the stars that speckled the sky, I could see her long wisps of hair in the clouds. 

She was part of everything now...

__

"Shin..." Her voice came with the sounds of the night, with the song of the crickets....the rush of the waterfall...the rumble of thunder I could hear above me...

"Jessica! I love you! Don't go!"

I could see her smile, or feel it...hear it...breathe it...

__

"I'm not going anywhere Shinny." 

"Stay with me!" I pleaded. I groped at the air. Tears came to my eyes, and stung, but I didn't dare blink.

__

"I will, and I have been." I could feel something like laughter. Made me smile. 

" I never see you." I said. 

__

"You don't have to silly!" So happy. _"You love me. I love you. You need to move on though Shin. Don't feel bad for me."_

"What!? Move on?" I asked.

__

"Love someone else." I could feel her turn serious.

"What are you saying! I can't love someone else!" I argued.

__

"Shin..." Her voice was fading, almost pleading.

"Please! I don't know how I can love someone else! Don't you care! Don't leave me Jessica! Please! Please don't go!" I screamed. 

__

"I love you Shin." 

"I love you too!! Don't you understand!!!! I can't, I'll miss you too much!!!!

__

"Another day...

another time...

another life..." 

I couldn't see her anymore, just hear the words.

__

"Shin I love you, but I have something for you. Close you eyes...you'll understand..." 

"W-what ?" I asked. She smiled. I suddenly realised...the scar, it was, gone. I just knew. It gave me a feeling of almost relief...I closed my eyes.

"What is it Jessica?" I persisted.

__

"A life."

Lights. Cars. Sounds. People. That's what I'm subject to everyday. 

I walked down the streets of New York, my hands shoved deep in the pockets of my baggy jeans. Smoke filled my nostrils. I was on my way to eat, to meet my friends.

Let me begin. First off, my names Shin. Yeah I know, but it's not my problem. My friends don't even know my real name. To them, I'm Shawn. I'm nineteen years old, and I don't think I have job, I don't have a girlfriend or a home as far as I know. I have enough money, a couple dollars, just enough to get me something to eat today. I'm not ugly, but I guess I'm not your all American guy, either. I have tan skin, but I'm not Asian or anything, even though I have black eyes, I'm not sure what I am, but I really don't give a damn. I guess I forgot to mention one thing to you. This is a shocker, see I don't know who I am. Oh, I know my names Shin, and I'm in New York, and I know I have two friends named Justin and Mike that think my name is Shawn but that's about as far as it goes. And I know I have to meet them. At McDonalds. 

__

"This really bites. This REALLY bites. I mean for goddamn sake I don't even know who the hell I am or how I got here!" I thought angrily. _"What, did I get amnesia or something?"_

I pushed passed a couple making out, on the sidewalk. I knew I had to hurry to get their. _"Maybe I can get some answers by talking to them."_ I thought. Were they good friends? Did they like me? How the hell was I supposed to know! I pulled my black stockingcap down more trying to cover up my embarrassing wack-job haircut. That's another thing, I have a Mohawk. A white one. And I don't think it's bleached. People seem to have problems with people who have Mohawks so I wasn't going to go parading around Main street and have everybody staring at my snow white hair. And it's not even gelled up, it sticks up on its _own_ for crying out loud! How much weirder can you get!? Oh, and to top it all off I have earrings. Now, I don't have anything against earrings, in fact, I like them. But when they're all dangly and they kind of glow and there's no way to take them off without ripping your damn ear in half in the process, that's a reason to start worrying. I guess I'll have to I learn to like them. 

Now, my only problem now is I don't have a clue as to where McDonalds is. I walked up to a woman waiting for the bus with her kid.

"Um...excuse me." I started. She turned around. I half grinned at her. "Hi, um, could you tell me how to get to McDonalds from here?" I asked. The lady sighed.

"You must be a tourist. Take this bus until 16th Ave, get off, go down the sidewalk and you can't miss it." She said. I nodded.

"Well, thank-" She turned on her heel and walked quickly away. "-you." I finished. She probably thought I was some kind of weirdo with these earrings. I sighed and hopped on the bus, gave my fare and looked for a seat. Standing room only, if that. I inched my way over to a bar and hung on for dear life as the bus jerked into gear. I glanced around a little. 

Man, there were some WEIRD people on this bus! There was a woman, with a shaved head...at least, I think it was a woman. And there was this guy and he was like, pierced EVERYWHERE! He was even pierced on his gums for God's sake! I just turned my head slowly back and looked out the window. I wondered if my "friends" were as bad as this. I seriously hoped not. 

The bus soon stopped and boy was I glad to get off! I hurried out of their as quick as I could, and jumped on to the sidewalk. Now then..._"McDonalds, McDonalds, oh where oh where is the McDonalds?" _I mused. I looked around and finally spotted the oh so famous golden arches. It was across the street. Crap. There was about five million _kazillion_ cars I had to get through! I groaned loudly and stepped out onto the street. 

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!" A taxi came speeding towards me.

"Oh #$%*!!!" I did the only thing I could do. I jumped. And I REALLY jumped too! I jumped clear higher than the goddamn car!!! I landed on its hood with a **THUMP! **and rolled off onto the street. I hit the pavement face first. Pain. 

"Oh God, oh my god..." I groaned. My face felt like it was broken, and it probably was too. I heard someone get out of the taxi and rush over to me.

"Oh Lord! Are you all right!?! Oh...!!!" It sounded like a woman, but I didn't look up to see, I was in to much pain. 

"Someone get a f*$king ambulance!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. I tried to get up, but she put a hand on my soldier.

"Don't move, okay? My name's-"

"Listen, I *cough* I have to get up." I protested. I shrugged off her hand, and rolled over onto my back. I looked up at her. But for some reason I couldn't see out of my right eye and my vision was distorted. 

"Oh..." She cringed. I must have been pretty bad looking. I could feel blood running down the side of my face. 

"I, I...w-who..." I began. She gave me a stare. But I couldn't see her face well. More of an outline, a shadow. I felt the top of my head. _"Thankyou God."_ I thought. My hat was still there, covering up my embarrassing hair.

"My name's Sh-" I started. But then I remembered. What should I say? Should I tell her my real name? What did I have to lose?

"My...M-my name is...Shawn." I choked out. My head was throbbing so bad I thought I was gonna pass out. No, I couldn't tell her my real name...it just didn't...seem right, not a good idea.

"Shawn....Shawn." She played with my name. Sounding it out. I liked the way she said it. "I like that name, Shawn....like Shin...."

And that's the last thing I heard. The next thing I knew was total darkness. I mean, I was conscious, but I couldn't see anything. I couldn't open my eyes. I was laying down, so I sat up. My head felt like it weighed two tons. 

"Ohmmmm..." I groaned. I was really sleepy. I heard footsteps in the room. 

"How are we feeling today?" A man's voice asked. If I had had the strength to laugh, I would have. He sounded so corny. 

"Uhnn...WE are doing...confused." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle.

" Teenagers! I guess you ARE pretty confused huh? Well son, you were hit, by a car. You've been here about a week, unconscious. " He explained. I grunted.

"Yeah, I know that. Did an ambulance take me here?" I asked. 

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"It's just that...did you by any chance, see a girl or anything?" I hoped. 

"Nope. Do you know what she looked like?"

"Um...no. I couldn't see very well." I admitted. I heard the doctor clear his throat.

"Yes, well, that is something I would like to discuss with you if your up to it." He said. I suddenly felt a jolt of fear. What, was my face gone? Did my eye fall out? What!!??

"What is it?" I asked, my voice shaking. He cleared his throat again.

"When we take the bandage off...you may not be pleased by what you see." He put bluntly. My fear increased ten fold.

"W-what happened!" I demanded. 

"Now, just calm yourself down, son. " He tried to sooth. My fear grew to panic.

"What, is my eye gone!!!!? Just tell me dammit!!!" I yelled. "Let me take off this godforsaken bandage!!"

"Now let's think now son, are you absolutely sure you-"

"Of course I'm frickin sure!!! And stop calling me son!" I snapped. All I wanted was to see what I looked like for Christ's sake! I could hear other voices in the room now. Nurses. 

"He'd like the bandage taken off Kim." The doctor's voice was father away now, across the room. I could feel myself start to sweat. Footsteps came closer.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Manen. We're going to take your bandage off now." She said. 

"Okay." I mumbled feebly. I could feel warm gloved hands hold my head. 

"I like your hair." She said. I grinned, and I must have been blushing.

"Um...thanks." I muttered, really embarrassed. 

"So, Shawn, how do you take your earrings off?" She asked casually. 

"Oh I can't-how do you know my name?" I asked. 

"Your ID." She said. I nodded slowly. I could feel her unwrapping the bandages from around my head. Her fingers were careful. I liked her right away.

"Um, by any chance, did my 'ID' have my last name on it?" I wondered. The nurse sighed.

"Actually no, it didn't. What is your last name?" She asked. I pondered for a moment. Last name? I didn't want to say I didn't remember, or I would never get out of here. I had to think of something, and fast. 

"Bailey. Shawn Bailey." I said. The bandage was almost off now.

"Shawn? that's a nice name" She asked.

"Thanks." I muttered. I almost felt her smile, but she didn't respond. The bandage was now totally off, but I was too scared to open my eyes.

"You may open your eyes, son." The doctor said. First I opened my left eye. I could see out of that one okay. Slowly, VERY slowly I opened my right eye. Nothing. I was blind in that eye. Totally blind. 

"I'm blind." I said, my voice was shaking all over the place.

"Can you see out of your left eye?" The doctor asked me. I nodded. I was seriously on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. Not my right eye though." I practically sobbed. I felt the nurses hand on my shoulder.

"Now, now. It's all right. Would you like a mirror?" She said. Her voice calmed me a little.

"I guess so." I gave in. She ran fingers through my hair. I have to admit, I kind of was beginning to like it. For the first time I looked at the nurse. She was very nice looking. She had a nice face. Not caked with makeup or anything, but nice and clear. It wasn't like I was really attracted to her though. She came back with a round mirror with a handle. I took it and gazed at my reflection.

The first thing my eye was drawn to was my right eye. A dark purple scar ran across it diagonally, cutting the eye in half, but it looked like it had healed up. It was a light bluish color and very cloudy. It made me look like a tough guy. But I didn't like it. I pushed the mirror away. 

"Are you all right?" She asked me. I just grunted and folded my arms. I couldn't face anyone. 

"It hasn't finished healing yet. But it will heal faster without the bandage." The doctor told me. I looked away. " Be careful not to touch it."

"I'd like to be alone if you don't mind." I said. They both nodded and soon everyone was out and I was left by myself. Tears ran down my face, but I wiped they away hastily. My eye didn't hurt at all. I could still blink and everything. I must have had a lot of stitches. 

Well, this was me. Shawn Bailey, the guy with the scar, a Mohawk, and earrings.

"Mike, stop it! Give them back you fag!" I laughed. Mike danced around in my apartment room with my underwear on his head.

"Look, I'm Shawn and I'm too EMBARRASSED about my hair!" He shouted sarcastically, in a high pitched voice. I fell backwards onto the bed. Justin was on the floor laughing his fricken ass off. Mike picked up imaginary earrings and held them up to his ears.

"And I _love _my pretty dangly earrings and don't have a girlfriend and...I like BOYS!!!" He mocked. This time I got up and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Retard! We're going to be late for the movie!" I shouted. He threw the under wear onto my bed. They landed on Justin's face. 

"Aaagh! Gross!!!" He yelled and shook his head back and forth like a dog, making my underwear fly onto the lamp. I started to laugh all over again but there was a knock on the door. 

"Mike, answer it." I said. He grimaced at me.

"The hell, you answer it." He argued. I groaned, went over and opened the door. Two beautiful girls looked up at me. The one blonde, Rachel was all dressed up real nice, her clothes matching, and the other, Sassy was dressed kind of seductively with a lot of skin showing, she also had blondish hair.

"Uh...Hi." I said. They were Justin and Mike's girlfriends. I opened the door wider to let them in. 

"Really Shawn, you need a girlfriend." Rachel said. I shrugged. 

"But first you need to get rid of these." Sassy said pointing to her own earrings. I rolled my eyes.

"I like them." I said. She smiled. 

"I think he looks cute!" Rachel said patting my cheek. I smirked a little. Too bad Rachel was taken. Mike hopped off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He was very protective of her and got jealous really easily. Justin walked over to Sassy and kissed her. I kind of looked away. It depressed me that I had no one to love or to kiss. No one to love _me_, for who I was. 

"Well, uh...we better get going if we want to make that movie." I said, giving an obvious hint. Justin gave Sassy one last smooch and took her hand.

"Don't take it too hard, Shawn. Maybe you'll meet someone today." She said, trying to cheer me up. I shrugged and picked up my keys off my night stand. 

"I'm driving." I announced grinning smugly. Mike rolled his eyes. I walked out the door. The others followed. In one of the other rooms we could hear a woman and a man screaming their heads off at each

other. 

"How can he stand to live here?" Sassy whispered to Justin, thinking I couldn't hear her. I tried not to let it bother me, but it really did. See, they all have families and houses. I'm alone. Over the past year I had really gotten to know all of them. The funny thing was, they all seemed to know me, like we had been best friends since middle school or something. It was weird. Justin and Mike were real fun to be with and I tried to hang out with them as much as possible. Mike had a really good sense of humor, so we were always laughing our brains out twenty-four/seven. Justin on the other hand was the perverted one, who was always twisting around what anybody said to make it sound nasty. It was funny, sometimes. I, was the quiet one, but on the other hand I was probably the most responsible. I drove everybody everywhere. Justin and Mike didn't have their drivers licence yet. I don't think they ever passed the test, but as long as they had me as their chauffer they were happy. I had gotten a job working for a newspaper, editing and printing them. It wasn't exactly what I'd always wanted to do, but man did I rake in the dough.

I lived close to the lobby so the walk down wasn't far. Rachel and Mike kept kissing and hugging. It was kind of getting on my nerves. 

"So what movie are we seeing?" Sassy asked. I shrugged.

"Um...I was thinking of seeing Max A. Million." I said. 

"Is that about the rich kid?" She inquired. I nodded.

"Yeah, its supposed to be hilarious." I said.

"Cool. I love funny movies." She giggled. I grinned. My car was parked right next to the sidewalk. Everybody hopped in. I started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and turned on some rap.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked. She doesn't listen to rap.

"Slim Shady." I said. She smiled. 

"He's _fine_." She said. 

"Right." I coughed. How come every girl I've ever met thinks Marshall Mathers is hot?

"You know Shawn, you look a lot like him." Sassy said. My eyes widened.

"I do?" 

"Yeah. Except your nose his better and you have white hair." She said. 

"So, if you think Eminem's hot, am I just as hot or hotter?" I asked, grinning. Mike coughed loudly.

"Not even close." She said smugly. 

"Okay, I'm turning around." I warned. Rachel shook her hands in the air.

"No don't! Sassy didn't mean that, did you?"

"Well, actually-" Sassy began. Rachel covered her mouth. I put on a fake pouty look.

"*Sniff* "Fine. That's just fine. Tell me I'm ugly! See what I care! *Sniff* Here I drive you guys around, taking you to movies and what not, and this is the thanks I get!" I pretended to cry. 

"Aw, knock it off Shawn!" Justin groaned and hit me with his hat. I snickered. 

"Are we all paying for this?" Mike asked. I could tell he was nervous. He probably didn't have any money with him. He never does, I swear to God. I can't remember the last time he paid for something. Then I started thinking the reason he didn't have a car was because he was out of money or something. Or on a budget. I hate that word, budget. It just bugs the hell out of me. I hoped Mike wasn't out of money or on some godforsaken budget. 

"How about I pay for you guys?" I asked. I knew it would cost a fortune, but it didn't matter that much to me.

"Really?" Rachel asked. I nodded. I liked being the nice guy. Especially around Rachel. She was pretty, but she was also taken by Mike. And she wasn't really my type. I don't really no what my "type" is. Rachel leaned forward from the backseat and wrapped her arms around my neck. I started to choke, boy did she have a grip!

"Hey!!! Woman, I'm driving!!!" I yelled. She laughed and let go. "Jesus Christ! First you call me ugly, then you try to kill me!" I said. 

"Sorry Shawn." She apologized. I grinned in forgiveness. We were almost to the theatre. 

"What kind of pop you guys want?" I asked. Sassy looked shocked.

"No, you can't pay for the snacks too!" She argued. I shook my head.

"It's fine Sass." I reassured. She frowned.

"Nope. I'm going to pay for the snacks. I can't let you. It makes me feel bad." She said. I shrugged.

"If you insist." I backed down. She smiled. When she has her mind made up, it's done. You can never persuade her otherwise. It's like trying to get a lion to suddenly take a liking to salad or something. I'd never seen anybody that glad to have to pay for something before. They always felt sorry for me whenever I offered to pay for anything. Probably because I lived alone. It didn't matter though. I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot easily. I opened the door and got out of the car. 

"Are we late?" Justin asked. I shook my head. See, the actual picture started in about a half hour, but for some insane reason we all loved to see the previews. Sometimes we made fun of them. And it's good to get there early so you get good seats. One thing I've learned is, never sit right in the front, always sit in the way back, since its tilted and still have a good view. Then there's no chance of any jerks throwing candy or popcorn at you. 

We walked quickly up to the ticket lady person. God, I don't know what they're called! I paid for the tickets and we walked in. It was really cold out, since it was Autumn so we were really eager to get inside the warm building. Us guys ended up getting the largest cups for coke I had ever seen. I stuck to Root-beer though. It's my favorite. I loaded everyone with candy and snacks. Rachel loves popcorn and candy, she can eat like three thousand tons of it and not get fat, it's amazing! And I swear, she could freaking LIVE off of that stuff! I gave her, her own popcorn bucket. She immediately started shoving the stuff in her mouth. It was so funny looking I almost sprayed my soda all over the front of her!

Sassy on the other hand eats like a bird. She bought a small diet coke and popcorn with no butter. Popcorn with no butter, I don't know how she does it. I remember the last time I was at a movie with her and Justin. she offered me some of her popcorn. So I took some and it was like eating, sand or something! I was fricking choking for practically the entire movie. In the end, Justin saved me by giving me a drink off his coke. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be talking right now. 

And I think you already guessed about us guys. As soon as we got our stuff it was practically gone. I piled Justin, Mike and myself with candy, popcorn, fries,(they sold meals their)hamburgers, ice cream bars and stuff I didn't bother to see if it was edible. I'm serious, we can really shovel it. 

"I used to know someone who could eat ten times as much as this." I said. 

"Who?" Justin asked. I blinked.

"Uh...what?" I asked. Justin raised an eyebrow. 

"You just said, someone you used to know, could eat ten times as much as us. Who?" He explained.

"Um...I-I don't remember...Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I didn't know what _I _was talking about! Justin just looked at me funny and walked, well actually he kind of staggered into the theatre. Rachel, Mike and I stumbled in after him. 

"Pigs." Sassy muttered and walked coolly in behind us.

The movie was okay, it wasn't a movie of the year or anything, but it still made me laugh a little. Justin on the other hand was on the verge of peeing his pants. I mean his stupid laugh was echoing over the damn theatre! Sassy twice had to hit him on the head to get him to stop. 

The movie was about this kid who inherited like a bazillion dollars and did some really funny stuff, but then they found out that the guy wasn't dead and wanted his money back and in the end it got really sappy and stupid, and everybody was kissing and hugging and _laughing _for some insane reason. I mean, oh my God, how stupid is that. And the really weird thing about it, JUSTIN WAS STILL LAUGHING!! Even when the sad, emotional parts came, he was laughing like a hyena!! I was so glad we got seats in the back! When the movie ended, he was in tears. It took Sassy, Rachel, Mike and me to DRAG him out of there!

I will type more! Do not fear my friends!!! I'm on it!! Review please!!!


End file.
